


MonChevy OneShots

by GlitterGirl



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good., M/M, No Angst, blame Louis. For everything. It's what I always do., except a sprained ankle. But that's NOTHING compared to SOME people's torture of my baby, no Philippes were hurt in the making of this fic, okay so maybe chapter/fic one is a LITTLE angsty but it wasn't me, so is Louis because he's the world's worst brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: MonChevy One Shots from tumblr. Enjoy! For my beautiful friends in the Group Chat especially TheMalhamBird who's fic you should all read and who has come up with most of these ideas so far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts).



> I'm sorry it got a bit carried away and angsty. I tried not to!

Philippe was stood in the middle of Saint-Cloud. He was not his usual calm, collected and dignified self though. The room around him was a mess, objects strewn around the floor. He was almost in tears and his usually steady hands and voice were shaking and clumsy. 

He was just about to move an entire bed on his own when his long term boyfriend The Chevalier De Lorraine entered. At first the younger man was appalled that Philippe was making such a mess of their bedroom. But on closer inspection he became confused and then upset. For his darling mignonette was clearly distressed. "Whatever is the matter my love?"  
"I l-lost my new hair pins." Philippe whispered. The Chevalier wanted nothing more than to laugh at his darling boyfriend. This whole fuss was about hair pins! But luckily the Chevalier had more sense than to make a joke of it all just yet. The hair pins must be found first.  
"Were they special? Why don't you just wear different ones?" he suggested gently.  
"Because they were a present from Louis and I simply MUST wear them with this dress!" he said both exasperated and dispondent. Only then did the true magnitude of the situation make any sort of sense to the Chevalier. 

Louis was Philippe's older brother and king of France. Although he was an abdolutely awful brother. All arrogance and no love. He truly was the world's worst brother. Except at Christmas and (when he remembered) Philippe's birthday. But Philippe loved him anyway despite his brother's absolutely astounding self-centred callousness. So that was why the pins were so special. They were Philippe's way of knowing and convincing himself for another year that Louis did love him really and was just too busy being king to be the loving older brother that he should have been. Philippe always treasured these gifts as much as, if not more so, than anything else in the world - even his darling Chevalier. 

The hair pins had been the latest gift and, although the Chevalier thought it was a poor exchange for a decent, loving brother, it was only natural that Philippe was so distressed at losing them.  
"You know, Louis probably would not even notice if you did not wear them. And he needn't know it's because you misplaced them, my darling." He knew instantly that this was the wrong thing to have said. But it was too late now. All he could do was comfort Philippe as the tears finally spilled over. 

The Chevalier crossed the room in two strides and pulled Philippe to him stroking his dark hair as he apologised profusely (although insincerely for it was the truth) for speaking ill of Louis. That was when he noticed the flowers. He smiled and quickly kissed Philippe before rushing over and grabbing them. He dried them off on the bed sheet before turning to Philippe and proudly announcing "my darling mignonette. Welcome to plan B!" as he quickly bit effectively wove and braided the flowers into Philippe's hair. 

Once he was done he turned Philippe round to face the mirror. Both men were pleased with the result and Philippe even managed to stop crying. The wonderful man who's arms he was currently in had managed to make it look almost exactly like the pins! It was perfect and as much as he hated to admit the fact, Louis would never know the difference.  
"L'archmignon to the rescue once again!" Philippe said as he turned round and kissed the laughing Chevalier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of my fic Reunions but I changed it to he MonChevy rather than Ashestoangels. Modern AU. I promise I will pay more attention to this now. I've been a bit overwhelmed and not had much time to write any of thsee.

Philippe stood huddled against the cold. He hated this. It was raining and he was waiting. It had been an hour but he refused to give up. The Chevalier would come. He had promised. He wanted to wait in the van. At least that would be warm. But he'd been told to wait outside - so that's what he did.

It wasn't much longer to wait. The Chevalier turned up about 10 minutes later.   
"I'm sorry I took so long." The Chevalier said gently touching Philippe's cheek with his long fingers. "You're cold. Come, put this on." he said quietly passing him a black cardigan with a strange pattern.   
"Thank you. I'm sorry." Philippe said through chattering teeth.   
"No, it's me who should be sorry for asking you to wait for me in the cold." The Chevalier said gripping Philippe's hand and pulling him to his chest. "Better?" The Chevalier asked quietly. Philippe nodded contentedly. He loved this side of the Chevalier. He loved him unconditionally - all of him. But this caring, gentle side was his favourite.

"Beautiful. Shall we go inside love?" the Chevalier said stroking Philippe's hair. Philippe nodded and wound himself more tightly around the Chevalier as they walked into the house. As soon as they were inside Philippe turned to face the Chevalier. He slowly reached out and brushed his fingertips across the other man's cheekbones and nose and eyes kissing everywhere his hands went, the Chevalier doing the same to Philippe. Eventually, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

After a while they moved and sat on the sofa - Philippe sitting in the Chevalier's lap. The fire was burning and the TV was on quietly. Neither man talked but both seemed to know what the other was thinking. The Chevalier would get his wicked way with Philippe tomorrow. For tonight they just wanted a gentle reunion after months apart since their bands last tour together ended.  Normally the Chevalier would be itching to fuck and be fucked. But with Philippe it was different. He was content to be gentle.

Philippe shifted a little trying to get more comfortable. The Chevalier smiled down at him kissing his nose. "You're so like a kitten at times, my love." Philippe smiled tiredly before kissing the easiest part of the Chevalier to reach - the inside of his elbow. The Chevalier smiled again and tightened his grip around Philippe slowly stroking his back with one hand while his other hand found it's way to his thigh.   
"I'm sorry my love. Do you want-" but before Philippe could finish the question the Chevalier put a finger to his lips.  
"Yes, always. But you do not. So I do not either. If you do not want it then I will not do anything. It would be very evil of me. With you I am content to just be. Nothing more; nothing less." the Chevalier said quietly with pure love in his eyes. Philippe reached up and kissed his cheek.  
"Tomorrow my love, I promise. I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for. We are both happy to wait for tomorrow. So there is no need to apologise." the Chevalier said kissing Philippe's nose. Philippe smiled and relaxed a little and his hands found their way to the Chevalier's hair.

A few hours later saw the young men still curled up together on the sofa. But the fire had been lit and they both had some wine. The Chevalier was playing his guitar and singing quietly. He had just finished singing Can't Help Falling In Love and There Is A Light That Never Goes Out when Philippe took the guitar from him.   
"My turn now." He said quietly. He didn't want to disturb the peace of the moment but he really wanted to play the song he'd just learnt for the Chavalier. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you." he sang. Both of them were smiling. The Beatles weren't their favourite band but they appreciated why people loved them and this particular song was so them.

"I love you, you know that right." The Chevalier whispered once the song was over.   
"I love you too. Always." Philippe replied kissing the Chevalier as he carried him up to bed. They fell asleep soon after, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Family Time part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philippe takes his girls to meet their new mother (and maybe also see their Papa).

"Daddy, where are we going?" Anne-Marie called back to her father Philippe as she raced to keep up with her older sister Marie-Louise.  
"I told you 5 minutes ago Anne, the answer hasn't changed. We're still going to uncle Louis' house so you two can meet your new maman." Philippe smiled as he caught up with his daughters and scooped one up under each arm.  
"But daddy... I don't want to see uncle Louis. I'm not sure I can be nice to him. I'm still cross with him for sending Papa away." Philippe had to laugh at this although the mention of his darling Chevalier - the girls' Papa made his heart crack a little. His eldest daughter, although still young, was growing into a rather strong willed young lady and he couldn't be prouder.  
"I know. I don't want to see him either. But we must." Philippe said as he sat on a nearby tree trunk and put his daughters on his knee. "We have to be grown up about it and if we are all on our best behaviour we might get Papa back." he smiles at the two young girls before his face turned serious and he asked them if they understood. After that the rest of the journey passed without incident.

As soon as the trio arrived at Versailles, Louis was rushing out the palace (as fast as was majestically possible) to meet them.  
"Brother! It is so good to see you!" Louis said clutching his younger brother first as close to him as Philippe would allow and then at arms length as both men inspected the other for any sign of harm.  
"And you, brother, and you." was all Philippe could bring himself to say.  
"But brother, I thought you were bringing your daughters Anne-Marie and Marie-Louise. But it appears you have brought two grown-up young ladies instead!" Louis said with a twinkle in his eye and a laugh.  
"But uncle! It is us!" Anne-Marie cried out as she ran giggling into Louis waiting arms.  
"But it can't be! My nieces? All grown up?" Anne-Marie just nodded giggling as Louis picked her up and spun her round. Louis then put her down and turned to the older of his two nieces. "Marie... you're quite the young lady now I see. Very grown up!" he said as Marie-Louise allowed herself to be hugged by her uncle.  
"For the moment I would prefer to be called Marie-Louise uncle." she said once Louis had let her go. Philippe put a hand on her shoulder - a reminder to 'Be Good'. However Louis just smiled.  
"Very well Marie-Louise. I got your last letter, you have very elegant handwriting now. Have you been practicing? It's much neater than your father's." Louis said and Philippe felt his eldest daughter stiffen unsure how to react. Should she accept the complement or be offended at the insult to her father? Eventually she settled for  
"Thank you uncle, I have. Although I never have any trouble reading Daddy's writing." which made the whole group laugh and Marie-Louise relax a little.  
"Very well, perhaps it is simply that I am not as good at reading as you. Anyway, enough of this. Come inside to the warmth. I have presents for all of you and you have a new Maman to meet." Louis said laughing kindly as he walked with Anne-Marie and Philippe with Marie-Louise. 

It wasn't long before Anne started asking what Liselotte looks like. "She's blonde with curly hair. She has big blue eyes and a pretty face. She's also rather fond of wearing hats." Philippe said quietly - trying to gauge the reactions of his daughters.  
"So she looks like Papa? But a girl version?" Marie-Louise blurted out before she could stop herself.  
"I had not seen it like that before but I suppose she does." Louis laughed and Philippe smiled as he pulled his eldest girl closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders smiling.  
"Yes. She looks like Papa." Philippe said smiling. 

Once the girls had been given their presents and thanked their uncle - Anne-Marie had been given a white rocking horse and Marie-Louise had been given a dolls house of Versailles with dolls of all her family - it was time to give Philippe his - a new pair of shoes.  
"Thank you, brother!" Philippe said as he slipped his other shoes off and put on the new ones.  
"That's not all. Anne, Marie-Louise, come here please. Before you meet your new maman I have one last present for you all." Louis said smiling at the three most precious members of his family - his brother and his nieces. Then, not taking his eyes off the partial family infront of him he clapped twice to open the door. He always enjoyed opening doors this way - it made the girls laugh - just as it had once made his own son laugh. He would often pretend it was magic when asked to explain how he did it aswell. 

As expected Anne-Marie burst into fits of giggles shouting "again! Again!" and Marie-Louise and Philippe grinned as Philippe stroked his youngest daughter's hair.  
"But to do that your uncle would have to close the door." a familiar voice said and the whole room fell silent briefly before...  
"PAPA!" two voices squeeled happily as they ran into the Chevalier's open arms. It wasn't long before the two girls were being lifted above the Chevalier's head and twirled round the room.  
"How are my little girls? Not so little anymore. Have you been good for daddy?" he asked as he held both his girls close and kissed each of them on the forehead.  
"Yes. But everything is better now you're home!" Marie-Louise said holding tighter to the Chevalier than ever as she began to cry.  
"Shhh, it's okay. What's the matter bean?" The Chevalier held her tighter in an effort to calm her as he looked to Philippe to see if he knew the answer - only to find him in a similar state of tears.  
"It's happy tears Papa. Because you're home at last!" Anne-Marie explained for them as the other two were too tearful to get any words out - let alone a coherent sentence. The Chevalier smiled as he disentangled himself from the daughter octopus he had found himself in and reached out a hand.  
"Mignionette...?" Philippe took a shaky step forwards and then sprinted the rest of the length of the room into his boyfriend's arms.  
"I love you!" Philippe whispered "welcome home! We all missed you." He punctuated each word with a kiss. 

Louis smiled as the family got re-aquainted with one another infront of him. For the first and only time in his long life he was content to not be the centre of attention. At that moment though Marie-Louise broke free from her family and went slowly over to Louis.  
"Thank you uncle. I'm sorry for all the times I was beastly to you. I was upset and I missed Papa and I was afraid that if you came near me or Anne or daddy you'd take us away too. I'm sorry."  
"You have nothing you need to be sorry for Marie - although if it will make you feel better I accept your apology and all is forgiven. You were simply doing what you felt you must to protect your family. Just as I did when your cousin was taken. Infact, you are a better person than I - you did not hand me over to Monsieur Marchal although you could have. For that I deeply thank and respect you." Louis said as Marie-Louise ran into his open arms and dragged him over to the rest of the family to join them.

After a while Bontemps coughed politely. "Mademoiselles I believe you came to Versailles to meet your new maman. Forgive me but she is waiting outside and is rather impatient to see you both. You aswell, Chevalier. She wishes to meet you too now you are back. Welcome home, by the way."  
"Thank you, Bontemps." the Chevalier said as he untangled himself from his family. He then turned to the door where Liselotte was standing smiling fondly at the scene that met her. "I apologise that my family and I kept you waiting. We have only just been reunited." he said with a smile as he pulled the smiling woman in.  
"Not to worry! It was such a happy scene I hate to think I'm interrupting."  
"Not at all! Welcome to the family." Philippe said smiling and standing up "this man is my love, Philippe, Chevalier de Lorraine and these are my daughters. Marie-Louise; Marie - she is the eldest and this is Anne-Marie; Anne." he said pointing out each member of the family in turn. Liselotte thanked him and introduced herself before sitting down between the two girls and opposite Philippe and the Chevalier.  
"So then, would you all like to tell me something about yourselves and I'll tell you the same about me." 

The game lasted about an hour until Marie-Louise turned to Liselotte saying "you do look like Papa... in a way." Liselotte smiled and looked at the Chevalier.  
"It's the hair." they both said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!


End file.
